


Oobleck

by Matrya



Series: Fictober 2018 [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: 200 useless words, Double Drabble, Fictober, Fictober 2018, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 16:22:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16162517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrya/pseuds/Matrya
Summary: Rose, the Doctor, and non-Newtonian fluid."Can you feel this?", Fictober 2018





	Oobleck

**Author's Note:**

> I had like ten minutes to get my butt in gear and write something for day one of Fictober.
> 
> Prompt: "Can you feel this?"

"Can you feel this?"

"What am I feeling?" Rose asked, looking distrustfully at whatever the Doctor was holding. Sometimes he wanted a second opinion on the texture of vomit so…Rose knew to ask, now.

Too little, too late.

The Doctor made eye contact. "It's a simple non-Newtonian fluid."

"It didn't come out of anyone? Or any _thing_ that might consider itself and anyone?"

Shaking his head, the Doctor promises, "Not this time."

Rose reaches forward, still hesitant, and sinks a finger into the 'non-Newtonian fluid' and then nods. "Oh, it's oobleck."

"Oobleck?"

"Oobleck," she repeats.

He licks his teeth, a savouring thing, and says it several more times before he finally asks, "What is oobleck?"

"I don't know, you make it in school. It's just like…starch and water but it moves weird."

"Weirder than this?" he wonders, starting to dance like a complete doofus. "It is weirder than this, Rose?"

She laughs a little but shakes her head. "No, definitely _not_ weirder than that."

He puts the little pot back on the table and wraps their arms together. "Oobleck. Humans are amazing," he explains as he leads her out of the shop.

"Yeah, you've got a lot to learn from us."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and post for Fictober every day so wish me luck! This was harder than I thought and I kept getting stuck between 'feel a baby kick' or 'various forms of slime' and...I landed on slime. You're welcome.


End file.
